


It's been a really really messed up week

by tugavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tugavin/pseuds/tugavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara is stressed and decides masturbating will help! Yep, 1158 words on masturbation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been a really really messed up week

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i take requests and prompts! over at http://tugavin.tumblr.com/ask !

Keys clanged against the granite countertop as she tossed them. There was so much going on this week that she couldn’t seem to catch a break. Half of the office was sick, so she was trying to keep up with their work as well as her own. It really wasn’t going well, either. She could feel herself getting the sniffles and as much as she was trying to do the Gavin technique and just not be ill, she wasn’t getting the results she wanted. She didn’t know how that bullshit worked for him because she was still feeling it in her nose. She didn’t even want food at this point. All she wanted was to go the fuck to sleep. 

She flicked the light and ceiling fan on simultaneously, trying to beat this austin heat. She dropped her bag right in the doorway of her bedroom, under the lightswitch, and flopped on the bed. She needed to get out of these clothes. She forced herself into a sitting position and pulled her shirt over her head, reaching behind her and undoing the clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts from their constraints. She rubbed her hands over her chest, her tongue darting out to lick her bottom lip. Maybe she had an idea as to how she could relax after this stressful work week. It would help her fall asleep, that’s for sure. 

Barbara unbuttoned her jeans, wiggling her hips out of them and kicking them onto the floor. She pulled the clip from her hair, letting it fall onto her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her golden locks, back arched as she massaged her scalp. There was something about her hair that just made her feel incredibly sexy. She ran her hands down her scalp, to the back of her neck, and down her shoulders before her hands found her breasts again. A lilac painted fingernail ran over a nipple, leaving chills down her sides and a hardened nipple in it’s wake. She could feel a throb in her core and continued to give her nipples the attention they begged for. She pinched them lightly, tugging softly and watching as they hardened at her own touch. 

Abandoning her breasts, she ran her hands down her sides, running her fingers softly over her belly, shoving the thoughts of losing weight out of her mind. Barbara’s right hand traveled lower, rubbing softly at herself over her red panties. She could already feel the dampness through them. She needed to take these off. Another teasing stroke over her panties and she was shimmying out of them. As she let her legs fall open the cool air the ceiling fan produced breezed over the damp folds and she shivered. The coolness only increasing the throbbing in her groin. 

Using her middle fingers on either hand, she spread her folds. Biting down on her lip, she ran her forefinger over her clit. She groaned at the feeling, but still needing more. She rubbed her finger over her entrance, gathering her own wetness before dragging said finger up to her clit. She rubbed small circles around her clit while small whines and moans began to rise from his throat. Her left hand gripped for the sheets, tugging at them. Her occupied hand began to use two fingers to rub her clit with more speed. She bucked her hips up against her own hand, moaning loudly. 

She slowed her fingers as she calmed herself down. She didn’t want this to end so quickly. She moved, sitting up against her headboard, legs spread wide. Her own fingers teased her entrance before sliding a finger into herself. Quickly she added a second and began a slow pace, fucking herself. Her fingers curled, searching for the spot she always had a hard time finding in herself, grunting once she’d found it, unable to keep up the angle. 

“God damn it.” Barbara growled. 

Leaning over, she pulled open her bedside table drawer. She pushed away hair ties and remotes, searching for a purple toy. She reached it and smiled, pulling it out and looking at it. It was curved just slightly at the tip, quite thick, and of an average length. Wetness pooled in her folds just looking at it. She rested back against the pillows again, legs spreading instinctively. She rubbed the tip of the toy against her slit, spreading her own lubrication against it. She pushed the button, vibration humming through it as she held it against her clit. Her hips jerked and bucked up against it until she felt she was sufficiently wet. Sliding the toy down her folds she slid it slowly into her. 

Given how wet she was, the toy slid in easily, the humming silenced by her walls holding tight against it. She began to slowly pump in and out of herself, searching for the angle she desperately wanted. She had rarely achieved orgasm by g-spot and damn it she wanted it, no, needed it today. She wiggled her hips, trying to help herself get that angle. It felt amazing, and her breathing was labored, but she had an objective she wanted to reach today and this was not doing it. 

She removed the toy from herself, moving so that she was on her knees and elbows. She pushed the toy back into her, knowing she was definitely wet enough to take it. A few thrusts of her wrist later and the toy was pressing against the spot that made fireworks burst behind her eyelids. 

“Oh, fuck!” She whined, high pitched.

She worked her wrist and hips in unison, fucking herself on the vibrator. Her free hand reached under her to rub at her clit. Her shoulders were pressed against the bed, meaning her face was as well. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but it gave her the most delicious fucking angle and she would do anything to reach it. She really needed to consider making a trip to the adult store and buying one of those toys with the suction cup she could stick to the wall. Maybe she’d do that soon.

“Holy fuck, Oh my GOD!” 

Her hips shook and her legs felt like jelly. Her orgasm was so close she could taste it. Finally, it was like someone lit the firework. She screamed out as her hips bucked against the toy, her hand losing grip and it sliding out of her, the wetness making it too slick. It didn’t matter. She reached what she’d needed and that was all that mattered. 

She rolled onto her back, breathing labored, the front of her hair sweat soaked and stuck to her forehead. 

“Jesus Christ.” 

Experimentally, she reached between her legs dipping two fingers in her absolutely dripping wet folds. As soon as her fingers made contact with her clit her hips bucked and she giggled breathlessly. It felt like someone had pulled the plug and all of her stresses slipped away.


End file.
